marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Black Panther (Film)
'Black Panther ' ist ein US-Amerikanischer Actionfilm basierend auf den gleichnamigen Charakter Black Panther der Marvel Comics, ''produziert von den Marvel Studios und Walt Disney Motion Pictures''. Der Film setzt die Geschichte von T'Challa nach dem'' Civil War fort und ist der achtzehnte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird von Ryan Coogler inszeniert und in Zusammenarbeit mit Robert Cole geschrieben. Als Produzent agiert Marvel Studio-Präsident Kevin Feige. Der Film ist Teil der dritten Phase des Marvel Universum und setzt nach dem Bürgerkrieg der Avengers an und zeigt T'Challa als neuen König von Wakanda. Der Cast besteht Hauptsächlich aus Afro-Amerikanischen Darstellern, darunter Chadwick Boseman, in der Titel-gebenden Hauptrolle, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B. Jordan, Danai Gurira, Forest Whitaker und Angelina Bassett. Dazu nehmen Martin Freeman und Florence Kasumba, sowie Andy Serkis ihre Rollen aus ''The First Avenger: Civil War (2016), bzw. aus Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) wieder auf. Der US-Amerikanische Kinostart ist für den 16. Februar 2018 geplant, während der Film bereits am 15. Februar 2018 in den deutschen Kinos starten wird. Handlung Besetzung Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer BLACK PANTHER - Offizieller Trailer 2017 (deutsch german) Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer BLACK PANTHER - 2. Offizieller Trailer 2017 (deutsch german) Marvel HD Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Im Januar 2011 wurde Mark Bailey als Drehbuchautor engagiert. *Marvel Produzent Kevin Feige bestätigte in einem Interview, dass man an einem Black Panther Film definitiv arbeite. *Moris Chestnaut veröffentlichte einen Tweet, in dem er schrieb: "Zeit sich mit der Rolle des Black Panther auseinander zu setzen". ''Später wurde dieser wieder gelöscht. *Chadwick Boseman würde gerne die Rolle des Black Panther übernehmen, solange der Film charakterzentriert würde. *John Boyega twitterte am 22. Juli 2014, dass er, im Bezug zu ''Black Panther, '' bereit für eine Rolle eines Marvel-Films sei ("Marvel role? ....hehehe ... I'm dam right aiming for it"). Der Tweet wurde mittlerweile aber wieder gelöscht. *Laut Stan Lee befindet sich ''Black Panther bereits in Arbeit. Das gab er zumindest auf einer Fan Expo in Kanada an. *Im Zuge der Veröffentlichung der Phase 3 des MCU wurde Chadwick Boseman als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. *Am 19. November gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2, Captain Marvel sowie Inhumans bekannt. * Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Films wurde Black Panther auf den 6. Juli 2018 verschoben. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. *Einem Gerücht zufolge hat Loki einen Auftritt. *Kevin Feige gab an, dass das Casting zu dem Film bereits auf mehreren Ebenen laufe und man sich in den nächsten Wochen mit möglichen Regisseuren treffen wolle. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel-Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Angeblich soll Martin Freeman seine Rolle aus Captain America: Civil War in diesem Film fortsetzen. Die Seite Latino Review mutmaßt, es könnte sich um die Rolle Everett K. Ross handeln, welcher für das US-Außenministerium arbeitet und als Wakanda-Experte gilt. * Marvel wollte die Selma-Regisseurin Ava DuVernay für einen Marvel-Film engagieren, berichtet The Warp. Spekulationen zufolge könnte es sich um Captain Marvel oder Black Panther handeln. In einem Interview mit dem Essence Magazin bestätigte DuVernay, dass sie nicht den Regie-Posten übernehmen wird, obwohl die Verhandlungen bereits recht weit fortgeschritten waren. So hatte sie schon Treffen mit den Autoren, den Marvel-Executives und dem T'Challa-Darsteller Chadwick Boseman. Die Vorstellungen von Marvel und DuVernay, was die Story von Black Panther angeht, gingen aber zu weit auseinander. * Einer der ikonischsten Gegner von Black Panther, Ulysses Klaue hatte bereits einen Auftritt in Avengers: Age of Ultron. In diesem wurde er von Andy Serkis verkörpert. Ob seine Rolle auch in Black Panther einen Auftritt haben wird, ist derzeit noch unklar. * Am 6. Oktober 2015 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Joe Robert Cole in finalen Verhandlungen stecke das Drehbuch von Black Panther neu zu schreiben. Dazu gaben sie ebenfalls an, dass sein Drehbuch für Inhumans wahrscheinlich nicht mehr genutzt werde. Seit dem 12. Februar ist nun auch offziell bekannt das Cole das Drehbuch schreibt dar er bereits Interviews über Black Panther führt. * Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde der Film zugunsten von Ant-Man and the Wasp auf den 16. Februar 2018 vorverlegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus. * Unbestätigten Gerüchten vom 3. Dezember 2015 der Seiten Variety, The Warp ''und Birth.Movies.Death'' zufolge, soll sich Creed - Rocky's Legacy Regisseur Ryan Coogler in Verhandlungen um den Regieposten befinden. Am 5. Januar 2016 wurde Ryan Coogler dann auch tatsächlich als Regisseur von Kevin Feige bestätigt. * Am 30. Dezember 2015 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin bekannt, dass Black Panther eine hauptsächlich afro-amerikanische Besetzung haben wird. *Am 29. März 2016 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther (15. Februar 2018) und Ant-Man and the Wasp (9. August 2018) bekannt. *Am 11. April 2016 verriet Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit Collider.com, dass Ryan Coogler am Drehbuch mitschreiben wird und die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Frühjahr 2017 beginnen sollen. *Lupita Nyong'o (12 Years a Slave) steht in Verhandlungen für eine Rolle in Black Panther als Love Interest. Die Spekulationen, um welche Rolle es sich handeln könnte, reichen von Monica Lynne, eine Sängerin, der Black Panther einst das Leben rettete und Okoye, eine der Dora Milaje (Black Panthers Bodyguards; eine war bereits in The First Avenger: Civil War zu sehen) bis hin zu Ororo Iqadi Munroe. Bei letzterer dürfte es schwer werden, da die Rechte an Ororo Munroe bei Fox liegen. Am 8. Juni bestätigte Michael B. Jordan Nyong'os Teilnahme am Projekt. *Am 13. Mai 2016 berichtete der The Hollywood Reporter exklusiv, dass Michael B. Jordan (Fantastic Four) eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Jordan gehört zum Stammcast von Regisseur Ryan Coogler. Er spielte in seinen beiden Vorgängerfilmen Fruitvale Station und Creed mit. Am 8. Juni 2016 bestätigte Jordan seine Teilnahme am Projekt. *Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Kevin Feige auf der San Diego Comic Con bekannt, dass Michael B. Jordan den Bösewicht des Films, Erik Killmonger, spielen wird. Ebenfalls wurde Nyong'os Rolle als Nakia enthüllt. Zudem wurde die Teilnahme von The Walking Dead-Star Danai Gurira bekannt. Sie soll Okoye, die Anführerin der Dora Milaje verkörpern. Zudem bestätigte Feige, dass die Dreharbeiten im Januar 2017 starten sollen. *Am 29. September 2016 wurde via Variety.com das Winston Duke die Schurkenrolle des M'Baku übernehmen wird. Am selben Tag bestätigte The Wrap, dass Andy Serkis seine Rolle aus Avengers: Age of Ultron wieder aufnehmen wird. *Am 8. Oktober 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Florence Kasumba ihre Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War wieder aufnehmen wird. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Forest Whitaker die Rolle des Zuri übernehmen wird. Eine weitere Rolle wird von Daniel Kaluuya übernommen, er wird den Charakter W'Kabi verkörpern. *Am 21. Oktober 2016 gab Variety bekannt, dass Letitia Wright eine noch unbekannte Rolle verkörpern wird. *Am 22. November 2016 gab Marvel bekannt, dass Angela Bassett als Romanda, Black Panthers Mutter, gecastet wurde. *Die Dreharbeiten zu dem Film begannen am 15. Januar 2017 in Atlanta unter dem Arbeitstitel "Motherland". Dazu wurde bestätigt, das John Kani seine Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War wieder aufnehmen wird. Ebenso wird sein Sohn Atandwa Kani eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen. Am 20. April 2017 endeten die Dreharbeiten. *Am 5. Januar 2017 gab der Schauspieler Sterling K. Brown auf Twitter bekannt, dass er im Film mitwirken wird. Er wird die Rolle N'Jobu verkörpern. *Am 9. Januar 2017 bestätigte Sterling K. Brown das Phylicia Rashad, bekannt aus der Bill Cosby Show, eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Durch erste Setbilder wurde am 21. Januar 2017 auch die Rückkehr von Martin Freeman als Everett Ross bestätigt. *Laut Variety ist eine Aufwendige Verfolgungsjagd in Südkorea geplant. Dabei sollen 150 Autos und 700 Leute involviert sein. Es handelt sich um eine Verfolgungsjagd, im Zentrum stehen Protagonist und Schurke. *Am 29. März 2017 wurde bekannt das Letitia Wright die Rolle von Shuri übernehmen wird. *Am 21. Juni 2017 gab die Schauspielerin Nabiyah Be auf Twitter bekannt, das sie die Rolle von Tilda Johnson alias Nightshade übernehmen wird. Bilder Poster Black Panther Teaser.jpg Black Panther Filmlogo.jpg Black Panther Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg Black Panther Teaserposter.jpg Black Panther Comic Con Poster.jpg Black Panther deutsches Comic Con Poster.jpg Black Panther Kinoposter.jpg Promobilder Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 7.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 8.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 9.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 10.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 11.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 12.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 13.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 14.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 15.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 16.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 17.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 18.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 19.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 20.JPG M'Baku.jpg Dreharbeiten Black Panther Stuhlfoto.jpg Black Panther Setbild 1.jpg Black Panther Setbild 2.jpg Black Panther Setbild 3.jpg Black Panther Setbild 4.jpg Black Panther Setbild 5.jpg Black Panther Setbild 6.jpg Black Panther Setbild 7.jpg Black Panther Setbild 9.jpg Black Panther Setbild 10.jpg Black Panther Setbild 11.jpg Black Panther Setbild 12.jpg Black Panther Setbild 13.jpg Black Panther Setbild 14.jpg Black Panther Setbild 15.jpg Black Panther Setbild 16.jpg Black Panther Setbild 17.jpg Black Panther Setbild 18.jpg Black Panther Setbild 19.jpg Black Panther Setbild 20.jpg Konzeptzeichnungen Produktionsbild.jpg|So wird Black Panther aussehen Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 1.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 2.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 3.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 4.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 5.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 6.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 7.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 8.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3